With the development of mobile communication technologies, nowadays, an electronic device changes is implemented to freely connect to a wireless/wired network. For example, since a portable electronic device, such as a smartphone, a tablet personal computer (PC), or the like includes an antenna for transmitting and receiving a wireless signal, the portable electronic device may connect to a wireless communication network.
The antenna may be implemented by attaching or coating a metal pattern to or on synthetic resin injection-molding (e.g., a carrier) of specific thickness and volume, by forming a conductive pattern in a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB), by using laser direct structuring (LDS), or by designing a pattern directly on a printed circuit board (PCB), so called, with a PCB embedded antenna (PEA).
As a metal material is used as a material of the exterior of an electronic device, the metal material of the exterior of the electronic device is used as an antenna radiator. As such, if an external structure of a metal material is used as an antenna, the metal material causes various limits in design in that the antenna constitutes part of an outer appearance of the electronic device. For example, since a length of the metal material used to form the exterior of the electronic device is fixed, an antenna is designed to have fixed radiation performance in a specific resonant frequency band. Due to the structural limit, it is difficult to satisfy three-carrier aggregation (3CA)/4CA/5CA, (4R×D), 4×4 multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO), a mobile communication standard technology, and a condition for each nation or region.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.